ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyūga Clan
The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku; literally "Clan Towards the Sun") is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the energy circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel energy from any of the tenketsu in their body. Background The clan is separated into two parts, the main house (宗家, Sōke) and the branch house (分家, Bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Abilities The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan (白眼; White Eye), a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see energy, its flow, as well as the energy circulation system inside the body with great detail. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Energy Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of energy within their bodies. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent energy control. This is emphasized in techniques that utilize this energy control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. It is said that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai, one of which grants them the ability to expel energy from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilize energy with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. In addition, the clan's techniques outside the basic Gentle Fist fighting style, like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms etc., are only allowed to be taught to members of the main house. Trivia *The name "Eight Trigrams" is a reference to the Chinese martial art Baguazhang, a fighting style usually made up of circular movements, allowing the practitioner a wider range of motion and full use of momentum, without giving his or her opponent much of a chance for a direct strike. In Japan, it is known as Hakkeshō. Category:Naruto Category:Clans